


Out in the Rain

by Carrion (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, more characters and pairings will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Carrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, getting caught in the rain isn't so terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is humanstuck it might be a human/trolls living on the same planet thing or domestic troll au idk leaning towards trolls because I rly like bulge/nook stuff (and also it makes trollmpreg possible. heh) 
> 
> Basically Tavros takes a homeless Gamzee in and I’m not good at writing long things but I wanna make this a long fic for these two idiots so I’m gonna try!
> 
> I'm gildedgossamer on tumblr hit me up with a request if ya want idk how fast I'll be

Walking home after a day of work at the library, reading to kids, and the getting lost in a book, you somewhat regret having a good attention span. You left much later than usual, and in the dark and rain, you only have streetlights to help you home. You didn’t drive to work, living so close to the library, and you didn’t bring your raincoat, boots, and umbrella, because you thought you’d be home before the rain started.  
Now you have to get home in the poring rain, and have your brother dote on you, and scold you for being late and worrying him and getting caught in the rain in such light clothes. You somewhat regret sharing an apartment with him.

Passing by the local bakery, faint ghosts of warm, welcoming smells and all, the alley by it makes you tense up a bit. Even in the rain, who knows what could be making it’s home in there? Thugs, a cat with rabies, rats? Pausing for just a second, you glance down it despite better judgement, and instead of danger, you see the haunt of a homeless unfortunate. You make out a picture frame, and a photo worn by water and time within.  
Pity wells in your heart, but you make to move on anyway. As sad as the sight may be, it’s not like you can just take whoever stays in the alley in. You don’t know their safe, and even if, Rufioh would throw a fit if you took them home. A shiver and a flash of lightning press you forward, drawing you from such disheartening thoughts.  
Before you make but a half step, a blanket makes it’s home on your shoulders, and you jolt in surprise. You never heard him approach, but behind you, the person you assume was the object of your thoughts seconds ago stands with a weak smile.

"Couldn’t let a motherfucker look so cold, brother. Sorry for the fright. Just meant to help ya warm up an shit."

Staring in bewilderment for a long minute, you take the man in. His height doesn’t do much to still your heart, being almost a foot taller than you. His hair is wet as the rest of him, but against the odds, manages to keep an unkempt, tangled form. Long fingers come from pale hands, giving hint that under his filthy, soggy drenched clothes, he’s skin and bone. And the most jarring feature, is the dripping, smeared make up of a clown, ruined by the rain.

How could a man with so little think to give you his blanket? A selfless gesture, even if the blanket was as cold and wet as the rest of you. Do you really want to leave this guy in the rain?

"Thank you… sorry for staring, it’s just…"

"S’all good my fine motherfucker, ain’t exactly unused to it."

"Well, okay…" shuffling on your feet, you swallow your aprehnsion, or try to. Be the person your dad always told you to be, Tavros. "Uh… are you going to be alright out here, Mr…?"

"Just Gamzee’s fine, brother. And I’ll make it through, motherfucker. Always have."

"Well, still, it doesn’t seem so great, out in the rain, I mean. If you want, you could stay at my place, for the night."

His eyes light up, and you see the peculiur shade of blue in them, dark, almost purple. They’re gorgeous. But then he seems to lose it, eyes going soft and dull again.  
"I don’t wanna trouble a brother. Ain’t no problem, being out here. I’ll survive."

"It’s no trouble! I just think, that maybe I should show kindness in turn, Gamzee."

"…Alright, brother, won’t turn down a warm house." His slight smile returns, and you gesture for him to follow, your own slight smile forming.

"What’s a motherfucker’s name?"

"Oh! Tavros, Tavros Nitram. It’s nice to meet you, Gamzee."

"Most certainly wicked to meet you too, Tavbro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, sorry this is short and kind of awkwardly formatted? OuO; And for the sudden change from 2nd person to 3rd person.
> 
> Criticism is welcome and all that!
> 
> Also I settled on this being a "trolls and humans live together" au.

Through a doorway that barley accommodates his tall horns, and likely doesn't cooperate with the trolls that live there either, given the odd maneuvering of the troll in front of him and numerous dull marks in the obviously human woodwork, Gamzee walks into a cozy little apartment so warm it feels like he might melt. He could just up and moan, it feels so good, but the little hotblood in front of him seems to be taking care to not make a peep, so he'll do the same. He's led up some stairs, to a little room that may as well be paradise. The thing that catches his eye the mst is a nice big bed that looks so soft and comfy he might fall asleep just thinking about it. Most trolls ain't gotta use coons no more, what with the subjugs being gone. The rest of the room ain't much in furniture, but it's still better than what he's been used to.

A cold plate of half eaten eggs catches a guilty look from his new lil bro, before he turns back to him. "I should really shower, but then you can get in, and I'll put your clothes in the wash and make some food, if that's alright?" he says, half-statement and half-question.

"Sounds like a plan, motherfucker."

\----

He hasn't thought any of this through, and he'll probably get a major tongue lashing from Rufioh when he finds out about all this. And he will. His brother watches him like a hawk, ready to pluck out the eyes of anyone that gets too close to his little hatchling. He's more worried for Gamzee, though. A strange coldblood, with the facepaint of the old subjuggulators on no less, near his warmblooded virgin of a brother? Maybe it'd be better to explain now rather than having him almost kill the guy later. Maybe after he showers, when he doesn’t look as ragged, and before he can reapply his paint?

He lets put a bit of a sigh, still mulling it all over. How long would he let this guy stay? Could he really just kick him out after one night? If not after a night, then when? He couldn't stay forever. Rufioh might not even let him stay the night. What if he got a job? Who would hire an indigo, though? Was he safe? He seemed so gentle - but he was a coldblood. As he closes the door behind him, he hopes the warm water will calm him down long enough for a real answer, but the fact that his horns knocked off the lock to the bathroom didn't help with that at all.

At least the tub had room now, ever since his brother had his handyman boytoy to fix it so Tavros wouldn't hit his horns so much, the small thing having been made with humans in mind. They had stuff to stunt horn growth so that it's manageable for trolls living in human areas, but it can only help a Nitram so much. For a long moment, he just stood in the stream of hot water, losing himself in it, only jolting out of his daze when the curtain shifted. Nearly falling on his ass, he half expected to see a knife... instead, Gamzee stepped in with the same little smile as before, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

He couldn't help but stare at the lump his retracted bulge made in his crotch as he sputtered wildly.

\----

That went about as well as anyone would expect. Anyone normal, at least. Anyone with sense, a brain, or social graces. Gamzee had the second thing, but only just barely. So now not only was he wet, but he was naked and has just scared his new friend. He wondered what Karkat would say, if anything beyond a stare of disbelief. Turning to look at the computer in the room, he thought that maybe he could find out. If Karkat even still had a computer. Or if Karkat would even talk to him.

He sat there, in a long moment of contemplation, hesitation, only hearing foot steps when it was too late to react.

"Hey Tav, just wanted to say good-" the man says as the door opens, freezing when he sees him.

"Who the fuck are you?!"  
\----  
He nearly slips and cracks his head open several times rushing out of the shower, but towel wrapped around his waist, Tavros bursts into the room just as Rufioh raises a fist.

"Rufioh, stop!"

"Tav, this creep is naked in your room!"

"I know, and it's okay! He's, well..."

He has a feeling that he's going to regret this for a long time, but what is he supposed to do? If Rufioh found out he brought in a homeless highblood clown stranger into the house, he'd flip. He could only lie, and even then, what explains Gamzee being naked?

Pretty much everyone in the room, even himself, is shocked.

"Uh, my boyfriend!"


End file.
